It is known that traffic levels increase during certain parts of the day. For example, traffic levels typically increase between 7:30 am and 9:00 am, when many commuters are traveling to work, and again from 5:00 pm to 7:00 pm, when many commuters are traveling home. These increased “rush hour” traffic levels have not been adequately addressed by existing routing and scheduling systems. Accordingly, improved logistics systems are needed that model rush hour conditions and allow logistics planners to route vehicles efficiently to account for rush hour conditions.